


Reylo Drabbles

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, Dark Reylo, Death, Empress Rey, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Series of drabbles written for the weekly RFFA drabble prompts.





	1. Heart

“Rey?” Kylo hedges, striding into the room.

“It’s heavier than I thought it would have been,” she speaks from the shadows moving to stand before him, organ clutched in her hands.

“Kriff, Rey, what-?” he glances helplessly about, spying Hux laying on the floor.

Her head cants to one side, her expression darkens. “I could feel it, the dissent, growing, festering, and you did nothing. Well, I took matters into my own hands,” she squeezes, the heart in her hand bulges and oozes, “Supreme Leader.”

“My Empress,” he growls, dipping his head to claim her mouth with a bruising kiss.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 200 words, but if you're a 100-word drabble purist you can stop after the * where I had originally ended it, but I just really love vampire Rey and couldn't stop.

“I could kill you, you know,” she rasps against his palm, forearm clenched tight between both hands.

His gaze is piercing, watching her kiss her way down to his wrist. “I know,” he gulps.

Her tongue darts out and flicks against his skin, his hand twists minutely to nearly cup her cheek. Minutes pass with her nestled in his lap, the sound of his breath filling the room around them.

“I won’t.” 

Sharp pain radiates from his wrist, where fangs sink into tender flesh. She hums against him as her eyes flutter shut, Ben watches red run down her chin.* 

She takes his time with him, savors the taste, hot on her cold tongue. She can feel it, his blood, red and viscous running down her chin and neck. 

Withdrawing from him with a wet noise she swipes her tongue against the new puncture marks on his pale wrist. Then she runs a hand up her throat, collecting what she had missed.

“Always so messy,” Ben teases with a grin. Rey hums, licking a path over her palm before sucking two fingers into her mouth.

“Taste,” she urges, thumb pressing into his mouth. She feels him grows hard beneath her.


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death warning for this one, folks

No one had ever warned her.

How it could hurt.

And this time she didn’t think she could fix it.

His hand was warm and reassuring against her cheek. Until it wasn’t. A sticky palm print left in its place.

His whole body was rattling with the effort of breathing. Eyes wide and wild as they focused on her.

“I love you.” A pained gasp.

“Shh, I know, I know.” Tears splashed down onto his face. “It’s okay,” she soothed, fingers brushing back his hair. “You can rest.”

“I wish-”

No one had ever warned her.

How love could hurt.


	4. Balance

Ben has one hand tangled with Rey’s, grip tight and pressed into the mattress, while the other is clutching desperately at her waist, but trembling all the same. His forehead presses against her collarbone, shaking breaths panting out against sweat damp skin. She wonders if he can feel the way her heart is racing as she holds him close.

“Okay?” His head lifts, cheeks flushed red.

“Okay,” she breathes

He kisses her. He loves her.

It’s here, Ben’s body cradled between her thighs that Rey feels it again. The push and pull, the ebb and flow of The Force. Balance.


End file.
